


Be My Valentine

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Fluff, Love, Love Notes, M/M, Valentine's Day, light turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9722321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: The guys write valentines for each other to mark the holiday





	

Valentine’s Day in the Hamato household was not a huge deal as far as holidays went. The four turtles had found that most traditions just didn't work for them. As mutants they couldn’t go out somewhere nice to eat like humans could. As ninjas they would be far more interested in receiving sharp and deadly weapons over a bouquet of expensive flowers. The only tradition that they truly practiced was that of writing valentines to one another.

Unlike the generic ones that could be found in just about every corner store this time of year, the ones that they gave to each other were hand made and written solely with the recipient in mind. There was nothing in them that wasn't put there for the sole purpose of showing their lovers just how much they were cared for. Those notes were written and left then where only the turtle they were meant for could read them privately.

The first set of notes were laying neatly folded up on the weight bench in the dojo where Raph had planned on getting in a quick warm up. Taking a seat on the bench Raph picked up each of the pieces of paper and carefully unfolded them, taking in the words that had been written just for him.

 

_I know that you don’t like admitting it to anyone but I know that you are a giant teddy bear on the inside. You might threaten to clobber me when I get under your skin but I know whether it’s nightmares of monsters under my bed or fighting real monsters out on the streets, you’d never let anything hurt me. I know that I’m always safe when I’m with you. You’re the best one to snuggle up with too though don’t tell the others I said that. You’re the best, bro. I love you Raphie._

_As calm as I always try to be you always seem to find a way to crawl right under my skin and push all of my buttons. Sometimes I think you do it just because you can, just because you’re the only one who can. I used to think it was because you hated me, hated that I was chosen to be the leader and you weren’t. Maybe that used to be at least part of it but now I know it’s because you want to be sure I’ve thought everything through. Thought of all of the possibilities. Thought about how I’m going to get you all home safe because you can’t stand to see any of us hurt. That is not a responsibility that I take lightly and it’s not as much of a burden knowing that you are there making sure that it doesn’t crush me in the process. I love you Raphael._

_You are so important to this family and to me. You are the wall of muscle that keeps the enemies away from us and the one I know will always have my back in a fight when I’m working on my tech stuff. That protective instinct doesn’t disappear outside of a fight either. You’re the one that is always checking in to be sure that I’ve eaten or am getting enough sleep. No matter what you are always there when I need you. Even at two in the morning when I need to run to the junkyard for more parts. There is nothing that you wouldn’t do for me or for any of us and I could never thank you enough for that. I love you Raph._

 

If Raph’s eyes were misted over by the time he finished reading the notes to him, well there was no one else around to notice. Getting more comfortable, Raph spread out the papers to read again. His weights would always be there later.

~

Up in Leo’s room three identical folded sheets of paper lay under his meditation candles. One by one they were unfolded and the eldest let the words on the pages wash over him.

 

_You’re a royal pain in the shell sometimes but I know it’s only because you can’t stand to see any of us hurt. I know that I try your patience but you’re always there when I need you. No matter what kind of trouble I get myself in I know you’ve always got my back the same way I’ve got yours and there ain’t nothin’ that’s ever gonna change that. Before being my leader you’re my brother and my lover first and I wouldn't change any of that for the world. I love you Fearless._

_You are everything I could ever hope to ask for in a big brother and more. You are always there for us no matter the consequences and I know that I can always count on you to get us through when the odds are stacked against us. You always find the way out and make sure that we get home to each other. There is no question in my mind that you are the best one to lead this family and you will always have my trust and support. I love you Leo._

_You’re an awesome leader bro but I think even more than that you are an even better big brother. I don’t think we tell you that often enough but it’s true. Everything you do, you do for us. Keeping us safe and making sure that we are happy. You’re always putting our needs ahead of your own even when you don’t have to. Even when you’re busy with training and stuff you’ve always got time for me and you never make me feel like I’m a burden to you for taking up your time. You’re the kind of bro that all big brothers should try to be. I love you Leo._

 

There was a slight tremble in Leo’s hands as he smoothed his fingers over the pages again and again as though he could take in the words and the feelings with every sense possible. He wanted the words his brothers had given to him to be etched into his memory for far longer than the paper could ever hope to last.

~

In the kitchen three white pieces of paper were laid out on the counter each held down with individual hershey kisses. One by one Mikey unwrapped a kiss and savored the treat and the proxy of a real kiss from his brothers as he read over the notes that had been resting beneath them.

 

_You are truly incredible Mikey. Sometimes I don’t think even you know how amazing you are despite all of your bragging. You never let anything stop you from achieving whatever goal you set out to do. You bested some of the most talented fighters of the multiverse to win the Battle Nexus Championship and you didn’t let anyone, not even us, stop you from living out your dream as the Turtle Titan. You always do your best to shoot for the stars and you never fail to inspire me to keep trying even when it seems like they are too far away. I love you Mikey._

_You are a light that refuses to be put out no matter how dark or trying things become. You brighten this family up with your smile and your optimistic attitude and that is something that we couldn’t live without. The brightness that you give us reminds us what we are fighting for. Not just to stop the bad guys but to try and make the world a better place. You remind me of that better place when I get stuck worrying about what might go wrong too much. Never lose that light. I love you Michelangelo._

_You’re amazing you know that Mike? No matter what happens you’ve always got that shit-eating grin on your face. You never let the bad stuff get you down for long and you keep me from wallowing in it too. Sure you normally do that by pulling some stupid prank but you always get me out of that funk and I know I don’t say it often enough but I really appreciate that. You help me find the release valve for my temper before I do something that we both know I’ll regret and I’m not sure I could do that without you. I love you ya Goofball._

 

Mikey swallowed repeatedly as he tried to clear his throat from the lump that had formed there. It wasn’t as though he didn’t know how his brothers felt about him but it was one thing to know something and another to have it told to him. Seeing the words on paper made his heart swell with joy.

~

Resting on the keyboard in front of his computer, propped up between the rows Don found three notes waiting for him. Sitting down into his well worn desk chair Don methodically picked the notes up one by one and took in the words of sentiment on them.

 

_I’m sure that in some dictionary somewhere there are just the right words to tell you just how much you mean to me and I’m sure you would know right where to find them but until you show me where they are these are going to have to do. You’re just incredible dude and I’m not sure you even realize just how much. You build these crazy awesome things to help us out but still have time to listen to my ideas for new things to make. That means the world to me dude. I love you Donnie._

_There is so much that you do for this family and for me that I could spend a lifetime thanking you for and it still wouldn’t be enough. You always manage to put everyone before yourself and while I do wish you would be more selfish at times, I know we wouldn’t be here without you. You are the calm waters that I know I can go to when the weight of everything feels like it’s going to drown me. You mean so much to me. I love you Donatello._

_This world don’t know what it’s missing with you born as a turtle. You’ve got the brains to have everything you could ever want, to have everyone dancing at your fingertips but all you got instead is a bunch of junk that other people threw away. Damn you can still make miracles with it though. I can’t count how many times you’ve pulled our asses out of the fire with one of your inventions but I know sure as shell we wouldn’t be here without you. I know I certainly wouldn’t be with how many times you’ve had to patch me up. I know you don’t like seeing us hurt like that but there ain’t no way I’m letting you take a hit when I can stop it. I care about you too damn much. I love you Brainiac._

 

Don closed his eyes and leaned his head back against his chair. Having an eidetic memory meant he would never have to actually read the notes to know exactly what they said but that wasn't going to stop him from reading them a million times more. It also meant that he would keep safe amongst his most treasured possessions for the rest of his life.

In four different areas of the lair, four turtles read over the words of love and admiration that had been specifically written with them in mind. A nice meal would be eaten and gone within an hour, flowers would fade and wilt away, but the notes that they had given to each other, crafted with care just to show one another just how much they were loved, would last for far longer.

Valentine’s Day was not a big production for their family but that didn’t mean that they didn’t celebrate it with just as much feeling as any human might have. Now with their valentines delivered and read, the only thing left for them to do was to draw together to give thanks and express their love for each other in ways that words could never possibly hope to compare.


End file.
